


Father's day in the owls' nest

by nicaaa_chuuu



Series: Haikyuu! Family AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MSBY, MSBY_freeform, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, owl family, owls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicaaa_chuuu/pseuds/nicaaa_chuuu
Summary: Bokuto Akiyoru has a surprise planned for her brother and Akaashi, Bokuto saw it through.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu! Family AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Father's day in the owls' nest

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post it yesterday, for Father's day, but things got caught up and here I am late. Like I always am. Anyway, I hope you'll like this. I was listening to Russell Dickerson's 'Yours' in repeat while writing this thing down. I'd suggest you'd listen to it too while reading. 
> 
> Not beta read so grammatical errors and spelling errors ahead. Sorry in advance! 
> 
> Thanks!

_21st June 20xx_

Father’s day. A certain little owl was busy fumbling around the house, tending on decorations glued on their apartment walls and putting away things to give the living room more space. As she was peeling off a sticker from its paper, the doorbell went off. Akiyoru grumbled, forcefully slapped the owl sticker onto the large paper by the wall then marched to answer the door.

“You’re late!” was her way of greeting to the visitor.

“Hello to you, too.” The youngest Miya stepped past her, raising an eyebrow after he’d given her a look. “For your information, Yoru, I came straight from Hyogo.”

Yoru blinked. “I know. Yeah. Sorry...” She said, apologetically with a shake of her head. Locks fell from the messy bun she had tied her hair to, cascaded down to her drooping shoulders. “Sorry.. I’m just.. stressed? I don’t know.”

“What are you stressed for, idiot? You’re almost done.”

True enough, when Ayumu scoped the apartment with his eyes, Yoru had taken great care of the decoration. The large banner glued on the wall displayed “HAPPY FATHER’S DAY KOU-NII AND KAASHI!” each letter cut out from different coloured paper and were glued on a white 28.5 x 22.5 inches paper. She’d even drawn owls on the bottom. Two grown up owls on either side of a small owl, to which Ayumu assumed was the Bokuto family. Various size of owl stickers were also sprinkled around the letters accompanied by some hearts. Up on the ceiling, Akiyoru managed to hang owls on different poses. One was posed like it was soaring the air. Another had its one wing on its seemingly forehead as if saluting. Ayumu even spotted a hanging decoration with two owls kissing.

 _This family love their owls, don’t they?_ Ayumu thought, eyes shifting to the print on Akiyoru’s black shirt. Yeah, a snow owl.

“I don’t know, Ayumu. I want this to be perfect!” the youngest Bokuto slumped down on the floor and added, “They’ve done so much for me and the least I can do is this...” on a defeated remark.

Ayumu sighed an exasperated breath. His ears didn’t want to believe the words she had just said; they sounded ridiculous to his hearing. He set the bag he brought with him gently on the floor, then squatted in front of her, facing the pouted lips and almost teary eyes of a little owl.

“They will love anything that’s from you,” he said.

Big golden eyes stared at him. “I know, but—”

“No,” Ayumu swiftly stood up. He had one hand on his knee, the other reached for Akiyoru’s hand and pulled her up. Thankfully, she didn’t protest. “You’re doing great, Yoru. You just have to finish it.”

Akiyoru gave his hand a squeeze. “Mm-hmm... Did you bring it with you?”

With his free hand, Ayumu reached for the bag and pushed it towards Akiyoru. She had accepted it gleefully, quickly offering her thanks then tugged Ayumu towards their kitchen. Their hand still linked, Ayumu reeled, but she let go once they’ve reached the kitchen island. With no words, he stuffed his hand in the pocket of his bomber jacket, despising the chill that pierced his skin once she had dropped it.

Miya Ayumu cleared his throat.

“You already did all the preparation. Why ask someone to cook?” He asked as Yoru took the contents of the bag out. Somehow, the little owl managed to coax his brother, Osamu, to cook for this celebration. She had him prepare rice balls (Akaashi-san’s favourite), yakiniku on sticks (Bokuto-san’s), and other side dishes.

“Well, I can’t cook.” She shrugged a shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow. “Who’s cooking your food then?”

“Kaashi.” Somehow, that wasn’t a surprise.

Ayumu tried again. “Cleaning the apartment?”

“Mostly Kaashi, but me and Kou-nii would help when needed—” she stopped, a Tupperware of yakisoba left amidst on the air. “Though, that doesn’t come around often. Akaashi would always say we’d make more mess than... actually.. help.. cleaning.. huh?” Akiyoru inched her head to the left, blinking her eyes in a mimicry of an actual bird as if she’s just realizing why.

Again, to Ayumu it didn’t come as surprising. The Bokuto siblings, as Sakusa-san had put it, were wild owls that can only be tamed by Akaashi-san. But just for more clarification, Ayumu had asked again. “Grocery?”

She redirected her blinking towards him. “Kaashi.”

He nodded his head on a deliberate understanding. “Akaashi-san is doing everything.”

Yoru’s smiled sheepishly. “I guess that and many more.” Her eyes fleeted onto the rice balls before him, softened and glazed with fondness. “We really can’t live without Kaashi anymore.”

Miya Ayumu only shook his head. Somehow, he understood.

The two busied themselves arranging the final touch of the surprise dinner date. When food were placed on the table, Ayumu couldn’t help the chuckle. _Of course the cake would have owls, too._ Yoru gave him a sidelong look for it and he dismissed with a wave of a hand. By the time they were finished, the little hand of the clock reached seven with its long hand pointing five.

The two stood side by side, hands perched on their waist. Yoru had a satisfied look on her face whilst surveying everything. Red and white rose petals were scattered on the lacquered floor. Fairy lights, on the shape of stars and moons, illuminated the apartment room. They dangled on the ceiling to light the hanging owl, too. Simpler fairy lights were also placed around the banner. The air smelled like jasmine from the scented candles Yoru had lit.

In front of the TV was the longer table they brought inside from the balcony. The plates of food and cake were beautifully arranged with more petals scattered on the linen. Yoru said, “It’s needed!” since she had a buffet style in mind with her brother bottomless appetite.

Lastly, in the middle of all these, was the dinner table for two. She chose a red satin tablecloth to cover it. Cutleries were nicely polished, they gleamed on the soft light of tea candles. Atop the dinner plates, white napkins were folded like roses. Yoru asked— no that’s not right. She threatened Ayumu to watch tutorial videos on YouTube on how to fold them as such or else. The latter hated the idea of a ball smacking his face, hence, he complied.

They did a spectacular job at this surprise date, Ayumu would say so... but, “Isn’t this too romantic, Yoru?” he asked with a grimace.

The young woman was nonchalant, however. She waved a hand as if swatting a fly out of her face, a depiction that she couldn’t care less of what Ayumu would say because she’s happy of how everything turned out. “There is no such as thing too romantic, Yumu-Yumu.” Throwing on the nickname for extra annoying points. It worked when he scowled at her. “By the way, you gotta leave now before they catch you.”

“Hmm..” Ayumu snagged his bag lying on the floor. “You good in here?”

“Yeah!” She answered with an overzealous bob of her head. “Thanks for the help, Yumu!”

“Right. I’ll go now, then.”

“Mm— Oh, wait!” Akiyoru then disappeared towards the kitchen. When she came back, she handed the popsicle ice cream to Ayumu. He took the chocolate-flavoured Magnum stick with confusion etched on his face. “As thanks.. and also, do you want see a movie next Saturday?”

Ayumu raised an eyebrow. “As thanks?”

“Mmm-aybe!” She answered, dragging on the first letter of the word with mirth dancing with her voice. “Or perhaps a date?”

Ayumu was taken aback, that’s for sure. He had opened his mouth, then shut it off again. Open. Shut. Words had abandoned him entirely. The koi-like notion continued with the profuse blinking and all-the-while it happened, Akiyoru shrugged it off. She flashed him a smile, a mischievous smile that spiralled Ayumu more. Was she teasing him or her words were going to be serious? No answer from the young woman aside from her grabbing his Bomber Jacket splayed on their couch. She pushed it onto his chest then curled her hands on his back to push him out of the apartment. Confusion, embarrassment, and all— all written on Ayumu’s face.

“I’ll text you later about it!” She said as a matter of goodbye and Yoru shut the door too quickly, she had missed the blush crept on Ayumu’s face; it started from his chest, crawled upwards to his neck up to the tips of his ears. He blared like a red stoplight in the middle of their apartment building hallway.

“Stupid Yoru..” he mumbled and brought the back of his hand to cover the smile creeping to show itself.

*** * ***

Akaashi thought it was weird that the foyer lights won’t work. Even weirder when Yoru hadn’t greeted them when Bokuto called her out with, “Yoru, we’re home!” Uncertainty rose in his chest. Several scenarios imposed their way in his head— all ended with Yoru gone. Probably kidnapped or she had probably gotten sick. Then Akaashi could feel his hand turned clammy for the thought Yoru might’ve ran away from them.

 _Please, No._ He squeezed Bokuto’s hand that was holding his and together they hurriedly crossed their dark hallway.

But no violent scene nor empty room had welcomed them. Instead, Akaashi eyed the lights, the flowers, the large paper on the wall with a colourful “HAPPY FATHER’S DAY KOU-NII AND KAASHI!” full of surprise. Then his eyes shifted on the little owl standing in the middle of everything that’s going. Akaashi melted like butter with the full force of her big, toothy smile.

“Surprise!” Yoru exclaimed, arms spread wide in the air.

“What’s all these?” Bokuto laughed from beside him and when Akaashi took a second to glance at his lover, he found Bokuto’s eyes shining.

He did understand why.

“It’s Father’s day so.... Happy Father’s day!” Akiyoru ran the distance and wound her arms around Akaashi’s waist upon reaching them. She then rested her chin on his chest, looked up and met his eyes. “Happy Father’s day, Kaashi.”

“Had Keiji and I somehow gave birth to a kid?” Bokuto jibed, poking a finger on Yoru’s cheek.

She smacked her brother’s hand and scowled. “Okay, nii-chan, rude. I am the baby!”

Bokuto’s laugh reverberated on their living room. It sounded happy, rich, and warmed with Akiyoru’s sweetness. Akaashi decided that he’d give everything for this moment. Akiyoru, his and Bokuto’s somehow daughter, in his arms and Bokuto radiating happiness beside him.

 _It’s everything._ _His everything._

Akaashi leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Yoru’s forehead and murmured, “This is sweet of you, little owl. Thank you.”

Her smile reached the mirthful crescent of her eyes. Yoru opened her lips to speak, but her words got lost with the sound of the doorbell. The two watched her face light with gladness and wiggled out of Akaashi’s arms. “That must be my chauffeur for tonight!”

“Huh?” Bokuto and Akaashi faced each other after following Yoru’s retreating figure on the hallway with their eyes. _Do you know who?_ Bokuto’s stare seemed to ask him to which he answered with a shake of his head. From his initial gathering, Akaashi had thought that they would have dinner together. Just the three of them enjoying the prepared meal, but when Yoru came back with a grinning Kuroo in tow he’d thought wrong.

“Kuroo, bro!” Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand and the two had shared what they called a ‘bro hug’, big hands slapping each other’s back. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Kuroo’s face mirrored the elation on Bokuto’s upon seeing his best friend. “No one can guess that teaching high school is time-consuming.”

“Oh?” Bokuto inclined his head. “What made you visit, then?”

“This one—” and he pointed back at Yoru who’s now clasping a bottle of wine—“told me about her plan then asked me to pick her up.”

Akaashi and Bokuto turned to Akiyoru, their eyes seemed to convey their question of _why_ as she answered innocently. “I asked Kuroo-san if I could stay with him since he’s very much single—”

“Hey!”

“— and you two need a date night.” Yoru tucked a stray hair behind her ear before continuing. “You’ve been busy and barely had time to go on a date. Then when you both planned to go somewhere, I’d always be tagging along.”

“Perhaps you need to find a boyfriend too, Yoru-chan?” Kuroo quipped with a smirk, the Master of provocation rearing its head.

It was met with different reactions. Bokuto’s forehead creased on mixed confusion and disliked. Akaashi shot Kuroo a blank look but somehow his disapproval for that particular suggestion was a glaring warning. Yoru only inclined her head.

“I’m pretty sure, Kuroo-san, it’s _you_ who needs someone. You’re not getting any younger,” she said, eyes and lips quirking in mock innocence. “I could give you dating advice if you want?”

“I’ll pass.” Then Kuroo snobbishly turned his head away making Yoru chuckle.

Akaashi gestured for Yoru to come closer with a wave of his hand. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

She stopped before him, “I’ll be fine, Kaashi.” then giggled as the bottle was passed to him. “You and Koutarou-nii need a break. Enjoy yourselves.”

He’s still incredulous to accept it, but Bokuto had wrapped an arm on his shoulder and pulled Akaashi closer to his body. The former setter felt the tickle of his spiked hair on his cheek as he’d leaned down to whisper against his ear. “She’ll be fine.” Softly. He said the words softly as if begging to let the little owl go.

Akaashi relented with a long exhale. “Okay.”

Yoru grinned at them. “Besides, I’ll be asking Kuroo-san’s help on my Chemistry assignment.”

“So that’s what you’re after!” Kuroo crossed his arms not before pushing the glasses perched askew on his nose “I was genuinely surprised when you called and asked me. Normally, you’d stay with Kenma or Bokuto’s teammates.”

“Well... you are a Chemistry teacher, Kuroo-san.”

The former Nekoma’s captain directed his eyes on Bokuto and Akaashi. “You raised a cunning owl.”

“She’s resourceful,” Akaashi shrugged then flashed Yoru a small smile.

The little owl puffed her chest out, chin tipped-up and beaming. “I had learned from the best!”

Kuroo only did a shake of his head.

Akaashi blinked twice to the squeeze Bokuto had done on his shoulder. “That she did,” he once again whispered and was followed with a soft sigh that brushed Akaashi’s skin.

He felt the heat crawled up his spine. It slithered like a snake made of fire until the little hairs on his arm rose like he was being tickled at aroused at the same time. Akaashi had to look away. He had to for Kuroo and Yoru had shared a look. _Shit._

“Okaaay...” Yoru drawled, walking behind the couch where a backpack was hidden. She hitched it up her shoulder. “Kuroo-san and I are going to go now.”

“W-Will—” Embarrassment had eaten him alive. The heat now permeated his face. Akaashi was aghast for his voice breaking due to certain circumstances aka Bokuto burying his face on Akaashi’s hair. “Will you come home tomorrow morning?”

“Bokuto,” Kuroo whined.

“Oh my God, nii-chan... Save that for when I am gone—

“Leave now.” Bokuto interjected.

Akiyoru shot him a glare. “Sometimes I wonder why I even let you have moments alone with Kaashi.”

“Because he’s mine, Yoru.” The smugness of his voice nudged Akaashi’s guts, setting the wild butterflies free to roam his stomach.

Though the room’s dimmed, Akaashi was still ascertained everyone noticed the beet red of his cheeks. Kuroo had shaken his head and smirked at him, after all. Also, the former setter couldn’t see the face Bokuto had given Yoru, but it made the latter scrunched her nose.

“ _Argh!”_ she groused.

Although Yoru covered her face with her hands, she’d left gaps in-between fingers Akaashi could still pin-point the teasing remark entrapped her golden eyes— well that, if the smirk carved on her lips wasn’t enough tell-tale that she’s toying with them. He’d silently hoped the ground would devour him whole for being subjected to the mercy of the two owls.

“Oh. And to answer you question Kaashi, no. I stuffed a uniform in my bag. I’ll go straight to school from Kuroo-san’s place and come home after volleyball practice.”

Akaashi bit his lips and only made a bob of his head. He cannot trust his voice _not_ to break— not when Bokuto Koutarou moved his face down, nuzzled it onto the crook of his neck, the tip of his nose brushing against Akaashi’s flushed skin.

Akiyoru, their little owl, had not erased the smirk on her lips. She looked up on Kuroo who had given her a nod.

“We’d best be on our way.” He told them, nodding his head and a similar smirk towards their way. “I’ll see you two again.”

“Mm-hmm! I’ll see you tomorrow, Kaashi, Kou-nii!” Yoru spun around to follow Kuroo who’s traipsing their darkened hallway.

Akaashi could hear his complain onto why the lights doesn’t work. _I would like to know too,_ he thought.

As the black-haired man watched the two leave, Koutarou had somehow managed to untuck Akaashi’s long-sleeved shirt from behind in just a matter of few breath. Akaashi’s own breath hitched. His chest turned heavy from the sudden flow of desire, his hands twitching on his side waiting and wanting to touch Bokuto as well; however it was quick to be smothered when Yoru faced them for the last time.

The little light from the decorations made her eyes gleam with mischief.

“Oh. By the way when I said enjoy yourselves? I did meant _enjoy yourselves._ ” The fairy lights gave emphasize to her cheeky grin. “I love you both!” she winked and blew them a kiss.

 _Oh my God._ Akaashi wanted to devour by the world’s gaping mouth, after all.

Before they were out of his sight, he caught a question. “Is Daichi-san with you, Kuroo-san?” and when he heard Kuroo’s answer, Akaashi let Akiyoru go for the night with no more hesitation.

Akaashi Keiji, the man known for his calm façade, shut his eyes together and knees were about to give up, painfully aware that he’s about to submit to the mercy of one chuckling Bokuto Koutarou. The pro-volleyball player snaked his arms around Akaashi’s middle and tugged him closer. His back settled against Bokuto’s wide-chest, so close Akaashi was able to tell the wild pounding of the other’s man heart synchronized from the beast that’s caged within his own chest.

“Yoru said to enjoy ourselves... _what do you say, Keiji?_ ” he asked in a low voice that elicited a stifled purr from Akaashi. “ Should we enjoy ourselves or you want to dance first?”

“Dance?” Akaashi finally spinning around to embrace Bokuto’s neck.

“Yeah. Yoru left that.” Bokuto pointed the DVD-player attached on their 52-inch TV with his chin. Like he said, the little owl left player switched on and one tap of the play button the two grown owls would be encased in a sweet song she had prepared for them. That might’ve been the reason for the past days she had been listening to slow music when she had been all about BTS.

The corner of Akaashi’s lips curved in a soft smile. “We can’t let her effort go to waste.”

“We can still enjoy them after—” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrow in a suggesting manner. The wide grin plastered on his too excited face also suggested a promise Keiji would be keen to accept _after_ they enjoyed themselves on other activities.

“I’ll take the dance first, Bokuto-san.” He said, chuckling.

“Fine. As you wish, Keiji.” Bokuto leaned down to plant a kiss on Akaashi’s cheeks, then moved to hit the play button.

Akaashi removed his glasses, fixed his shirt to which Bokuto only smirked at and gave him a playful wink, then he accepted the hand Bokuto extended him.

Soft strumming of guitar resounded with the gentle atmosphere of their living space. From outside, the full-moon also waned in a slow dance with the stars. It casted a wide ribbon of moonlight through their apartment’s window and Bokuto had brought Keiji underneath. Together, tranced in slow steps, two hearts bask in the celestial light. To Akaashi Keiji, it was as if the universe had given them the get-go to be happy. The stars, the moon and perhaps even the sun had given him the okay to think that the life with Koutarou and Akiyoru would last forever and it was his.

_I was a boat stuck in a bottle  
That never got the chance to touch the sea  
Just forgot on the shelf  
No wind in the sails  
Goin' nowhere with no one but me_

Bokuto spun Keiji, making the other man laugh. He caught the former setter with a hand on the small of his back. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

“Many times, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi whispered within the small distance of their lips.

At that moment, the love that always seized Bokuto’s eyes whenever he looked at Keiji was even more profound; Akaashi could weep. He cradled the setter’s cheek on his palm, so gentle, with so much reverence, like how he’d hold a precious treasure. Golden owl-like eyes captured gunmetal ones, then Bokuto slowly... slowly his lips curved in a mellow smile. “Have I ever told you I am happy?”

_I was one in a hundred billion  
A burned out star in a galaxy  
Just lost in the sky, wonderin' why  
Everyone else shines out but me_

Akaashi took a deliberate breath. _“Everyday, Koutarou.”_

Koutarou leaned his forehead against Keiji’s. _He had let the lyrics of the song answer for him_ , Akaashi thought. Words best delineate his and Koutarou’s emotions from what would leave their mouth. It was an answer to prayers shared to the heavens every time they would close their eyes, together or separate. Akaashi was Bokuto’s living prayer as Bokuto was Akaashi’s bright star.

_But  
I came to life when I first kissed you  
The best me has his arms around you  
You make me better than I was before_

_“Thank God I’m yours, Keiji.”_ He spoke the words like a vow before bringing down his lips on Keiji’s waiting ones.

Keiji let the tears go.

*** * ***

Huddled on the floor, wrapped on a fuzzy blanket, Keiji had his back against Koutarou’s chest once again. Skin glistened with sweaty sheen, marks of their sweet-spent night were visible on Akaashi’s neck— perhaps on Koutarou’s bare back, too, but if anything, the stars could see the glow in their face and body.

“Who are you texting?” Akaashi brought the fork laden with the cake Yoru bought for the occasion. Bokuto was reluctant to eat it at first since the owls, he said, were goddamn adorable and would be a waste to eat. Somehow, Akaashi managed to coax him to just preserve it through a picture as he’d like it eat the sweet delicacy. It was needed after a good, long, and exhausting making love.

“Yoru.” Bokuto answered before devouring the cake with gusto, licking the corner of his lips for the smudge chocolate.

“She’s still awake?” Akaashi fed himself of the same cake.

“Hm.. No. She texted me earli—” then his eyes went wide, stopping mid-sentence.

The faint rose-red flushed on Bokuto’s cheek made Akaashi tilt his head with profound confusion. Whatever Yoru had sent him made Bokuto blink then mutter profanities whilst profusely tapping on his phone, perhaps to reply. However, Akaashi only gave a shrug and continued eating the cake he’s holding with one hand. The plate resting atop his closed knees.

He caught Bokuto’s panicked murmurs. “Shit! How the hell did she know about that... ”

“Know about what?” question muffled with moist cake and smooth chocolate mousse icing. Small bittersweet chocolate chips also rolled on his tongue for added texture, Akaashi was delighted he’d almost forgotten about Bokuto who has an arm on his middle.

“Uh. No.. it’s— hey, don’t finish the cake all by yourself!” Bokuto whined, protruding his lower lip on a child-like pout.

Akaashi fed him cake, again. “What did Yoru caught on, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto brought his thumb beside Keiji’s lips and wiped off something. It was the icing, Akaashi figured, then faintly blushed when Bokuto licked his finger. “That! Er... it was.. wait here.”

Keiji was given the privilege to ogle Koutarou’s nice-round ass. He’d donned only a black boxer shorts and the shirt Bokuto discarded was now settled on Akaashi’s body, mellow musk of sweat and citrus wafting through Keiji’s nostrils. His eyes traced the contour of Bokuto’s legs, reminiscing all the ways he was caged in them or the feel of his taut muscle as Akaashi palmed his way up of Bokuto’s body. He had marked his owl— the bite mark on his wide-shoulder and fresh scratches on his well-defined back; all were tell-tale that Bokuto Koutarou was Akaashi Keiji’s other-half. His heart swelled with happiness but also tinged with loneliness. So with the fuzzy blanket still drooped on his shoulder, Akaashi stood up and followed like a lost puppy.

Bokuto shuffled books on their shelves, taking one out then putting it back before pulling another book. Akaashi settled behind him. He wordlessly nuzzled his face on Bokuto’s back relishing himself of the warmth radiating off the taller male.

“Found it!” Bokuto exclaimed and straightened his height. “I should’ve figured she’d hidden it behind her shoujo manga’s.”

“What’s that?” Akaashi tip-toed to rest his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder, sneaking a quick kiss on his neck.

The latter chuckled. He turned to face Akaashi, his arm once more found their way around Akaashi’s waist. In front of him, his hand was curled to hide the thing he’d been looking for.

“Before anything else, Keiji.” He started, already making Akaashi’s heart go erratic in its cage. “I want you to know that I love you and I love you alone.”

Akaashi let a shuddering breath. “W-what’s this about?”

_Had Bokuto been keeping a secret from him?_

But before any form of pain or uncertainty could grip Akaashi, Bokuto turned his hand, palm facing up. It caused Akaashi a myriad of emotions. His mind went haywire, tears probing their way out as a sob rumbled from his chest finding its way to his quivering lips.

*** * ***

Liked by **bokutokou.official** and **297 others**

 **yoru.thelittleowl** He said yes!!!!!

Attached was a picture of hand, pale and calloused, and on the ring finger sat a simple silver band.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written their sexy scene and is planning to post it separately. This one felt so wholesome (somehow!) that I was troubled to include my detailed scene and plague it with my sinner's mind. It'll be out in few days, I think- once, I have my head straight again. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thanks again!


End file.
